Día del Padre
by Plati368
Summary: Shaoran se entera de que el día del padre existe y se pone muy triste, pero cierta castaña con su padre harán que sea el mejor día del padre del chico


Holis! Bien este es un One-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada, si ya se es un poco raro porque falta mucho para el día del padre, pero bueno, el fic es Sakura y Shaoran así que disfrútenlo

...

Shaoran estaba yendo a la escuela como cualquier día, al final después de tanto tiempo su madre lo dejo ir a Japón por una temporada, de todos modos al tener 16 años tenía muchas responsabilidades como heredero del clan, pero cuando llego no le importo en lo más mínimo sus responsabilidades, pudo ver a su Sakura y tremenda sorpresa se llevó, no paraba de sonreír y a preguntarle cosas, además el chico se había enterado de que Eriol hace un año había vuelto, pero bueno volvemos aquí a Shaoran caminando hacia la escuela, normalmente iba con Sakura, pero está se levantaba más tarde, hoy él iba sólo y de un pésimo humor, hoy era el día de la muerte de su padre

Sinceramente, el chico no quería ir a la escuela, pero tenía que ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo con Sakura, y, sin darse cuenta llegó a la secundaria, suspiro, hoy iba a ser un largo día

...

Ya todos habían llegado a clase excepto el profesor y todos aprovecharon para pararse y hablar y ahí aprovecho Sakura para preguntarle al chico castaño por qué no fue a la escuela con ella

-Shaoran-kun disculpa si te molesto, pero ¿pasa algo? Es que hoy estás muy extraño y no me acompañaste- muy bien Shaoran tenía que dar explicaciones que se diera cuenta Sakura ya era algo extremo, por decirlo de alguna manera, suspiró y a punto de hablar

-Buenos días- Pum! Salvado por el profesor del curso- Bien chicos hoy me avisaron de que vamos a hacer una actividad especial, vamos a hacer un picnic en el día del padre

Día del padre ¿qué era eso?, pensaba Shaoran, bueno resulta que su madre y sus hermanas para que el no sufriera tanto nunca le habían dicho sobre el día del padre y valga la redundancia, él nunca le había hablado a sus amigos sobre su padre. El chico con mucha confusión en la cabeza levanto la mano

-Si Li

-¿Qué es el día del padre?- todo el mundo lo miró atónito ¿acaso en China no celebraban el día del padre?

- Señor Li, el día del padre es una festividad entre padres e hijos- padres e hijos, padres e hijos esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, la sacudió, ya no soportaba más, Sakura preocupada por el intento preguntarle, pero...

-Profesor necesito atender unos asuntos urgentes ¿puedo salir?

-Si Li sal- Sakura se paro –Profesor ¿yo también puedo?

-Como sea Kinomoto

Ya al salir del salón la chica le estaba dispuesta a preguntar y no perdió su oportunidad

-Shaoran ¿por qué estás así?- ya, tenía que decírselo

-Sakura, mi padre está muerto- ahora la chica se había arrepentido de preguntar, sabía lo duro que era perder a un familiar, pero el nunca se imaginaría la vida sin su padre

-Shaoran yo...

-No te disculpes, de todos modos es mi culpa además de todos modos no debí venir a la escuela

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy es la fecha de la muerte de mi padre-ouch! Ahora doble arrepentimiento y doble golpe para el castaño

-Yo...

-No te preocupes, el día del padre es mañana ¿no?- La chica asintió- No voy a venir, si alguien pregunta por mí diles que tendré un resfriado

-Shaoran, no tienes que...

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, ahora voy a entrar al salón- luego de que Shaoran entrara Sakura murmuro- Te prometo que te daré el mejor día del padre Shaoran-kun

...

En la mañana, el chico de ojos ámbares estaba despertando cuando ve un mensaje en su celular

_Shaoran ven rápido, algo pasa en el parque, pero ven con ropa casual, no queremos llamar la atención_

_Sakura_

El chico no tardo nada en vestirse, pero había olvidado algo, desayunar, se había ido con el estomago vacío, aunque Wei trató de avisarle el ya se había ido

...

Ya en el parque pudo ver a Sakura de lejos con su ¿papá?

-Sakura ¿qué pasa?

-Pues verás como nunca habías vivido un día del padre yo quería que vayas a tener el día con nosotros

-Pero Sakura yo no quiero causarles ninguna molestia en este día tan especial- en el interior el chico quería aceptar, pero le parecía tan egoísta que se lo guardo para él

-No te preocupes, será divertido- esta vez quien hablo fue el señor Kinomoto

-¿Está seguro?

-Completamente- confirmó la chica de ojos jade

Los tres comieron, ya que Shaoran se estaba muriendo del hambre, también se comieron unos helados y saludaron a los otros padres, y aunque los chicos eran novios estaban disfrutando el día con el mismo padre, o debería decir suegro para el chico y estaban genial, por fin Shaoran sabía lo que era tener un padre hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura de un padre jugando con su hijo, se sintió tan ¿triste?, si se sentía demasiado triste y lloró, si Shaoran Li lloró, Sakura no se dio cuenta, pero Fujitaka si y se lo llevo a otro lugar

-Shaoran estás triste ¿no?

-Si es que no puedo evitarlo, nunca viví nada con él

- No te preocupes, la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos pero...

-Pero...

Le sonrió-Pero tienes a Sakura, a Tomoyo, a ese chico inglés, a tu prima y a muchos más, pero si necesitas algún consejo como padre aquí estoy- le sonrió de nuevo- y si necesitas a tu padre sólo mira al cielo y el estará allí- en ese momento pensó en su esposa y arriba en el cielo el padre de Shaoran y Nadeshiko estaban arriba escuchando todo

-Feliz día del padre, papá- susurró Shaoran

-Gracias hijo- dijo su padre quien desde el cielo lo cuidaba y le mandaba mil bendiciones a él y a todos sus amigos junto a Nadeshiko

...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer chao!


End file.
